Rock This Town
Rock This Town is the eleventh episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on January 9, 2007 in Canada, and on January 26, 2007 in the United States. Summary Manny decides to get over Craig by throwing a secret party at Emma's house, ruining Emma's plan for a cozy little weekend with Sean in the process. But Manny's secret party ends up taking a huge turn for the worst. Main Plot Manny is intent on getting over Craig, and uses Liberty's upcoming birthday as an excuse to throw a party at Emma's house while Spike and Snake are out of town. She's even got a great guy to introduce Liberty to - but doesn't anticipate how he'll feel. And of course, no party can be kept a secret for long, so as soon the party gets out of control, students from Lakehurst arrive unexpectedly. When tensions mount from the ongoing school rivalry, one of Degrassi's favorite students, J.T. Yorke, is stabbed and left for dead. During the party, Emma adds tequila to her punch and gets drunk. She tries to have sex with Sean, she but winds up throwing up in a waste basket before kissing him. Manny invites Damian over to this party as a date for Liberty. Liberty and Damian are not interested in each other, but Manny and Damian are. Damian tries to make out with Manny, but she rejects him because she barely knows him. J.T. goes up to Toby while making out with Lakehurst's vice president. She walks away telling him that it's time for a pee break. J.T. tells Toby that he likes a spicy sandwich (which is Mia) but sometimes you get tired of it and you want oatmeal (which is Liberty). Toby said "Well, it's a hot sub. But it gets boring. Oatmeal has always been there for you..." and J.T. says "I'm going to get me a big bowl of Liberty! I mean, oatmeal." J.T. tries to catch up with Liberty, but sees that Drake Lempkey and Johnny DiMarco, from Lakehurst, are peeing on his car. He asks them: "Couldn't find a toilet?" and Drake replies: "He did" and grins. J.T. rolls his eyes and says "You slay me with your humor." Drake starts to leave, but right when he is behind J.T., he pulls out a pocket knife and says, "Oh yeah mascot boy, laugh at this" and stabs J.T. Liberty then finds J.T. leaning against his car, staring upward. She goes over to him and finds that he has been stabbed. She begins crying and yells for help. At the hospital, Toby tells the doctor that he is J.T.'s brother so he can figure out what happened. A nurse tells Toby that J.T.'s aorta was damaged and could not be repaired. J.T. was gone. The news of his death set in immediately for Manny she began crying, though Sean, Emma, Toby and Liberty, after she had received the news, were too shocked to mourn their loss at that time. Having all been informed of J.T.'s death, they all join in a comforting group hug. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Rock This Town" by Stray Cats. *This is also the first stabbing in the history of Degrassi. *This is the 4th death in the history of Degrassi. *Johnny was not arrested, as he appeared in Standing In The Dark (1) and becomes a series regular in Season 8. However, Drake was arrested. *All the original grade 7 characters who were in the pilot are shown in the hospital. *The TeenNick version of this episode is censored in the stabbing scene, while the Canadian isn't. *Ryan Cooley stated he wanted his character to go out with a bang and that is why they did it this way. *This is one of the two episodes to involve a knife. The other episode was All Falls Down (2). *Liberty celebrates her 17th birthday in this episode. *Known characters that attended the party are: Liberty Van Zandt, Danny Van Zandt, Manny Santos, J.T. Yorke, Ellie Nash, Spinner Mason, Toby Isaacs, Marco Del Rossi, Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Nora, Derek Haig, Jay Hogart, Alex Nuñez, Drake Lempkey, Johnny DiMarco, and Damian Hayes. *This episode marks the last appearance of J.T. Yorke being alive. Although he dies, it isn't the last appearance or mention of him. *This episode marks the only appearances of Drake Lempkey and Nora. *This episode marks Damian Hayes's first appearance. |-| Gallery= Rockthistown2.jpg Jtluberty.jpg Libertyshock.jpg Tobyshocked.jpg 30.PNG wowzie.jpg jttoby.jpg pee on car.jpg Rock This Town 611.jpg Qr17wy.jpg 86768.jpg 8678764.jpg 7776.jpg 34536.jpg 879798.jpg 67867.jpg 87878.jpg 1135.jpg 6767.jpg 645688.jpg 75678.jpg 7868.jpg 2234.jpg 4556.jpg 7879.jpg 64577.jpg 756784.jpg 87686.jpg 5677.jpg 45645k.jpg 7688.jpg 6757.jpg 76576.jpg 355.jpg 566.jpg 656.jpg 6564.jpg 5657566.PNG 7676.PNG 6578.PNG 9873.PNG 7657u.PNG 788.PNG 5666.PNG 7876u.PNG 8976.PNG tyt.PNG 6765.PNG 8767.PNG 7684.PNG 76573.PNG 564.PNG 7875.PNG 657.PNG 7688.PNG 6876.PNG 567577.PNG 757.PNG 876876.PNG 6767.PNG 675675.PNG 675634.PNG Mannydamien.png 8766788.PNG 784.PNG 5675378.PNG 56437.PNG 3337.PNG 5458.PNG 764.PNG Ufuyhu.png Hjiugi.png Tyuih.png 98uoi.png Uiihuj.png Huigh.png 79yuhj.png 7tygg.png Uyuiy.png Yiuyiuy.png 7yuihf.png 7yui.png 98uofg.png Uoiuoujopygh8.jpg Fdfd.png Tumblr m5zv7qrOZu1qc1tpr.jpg 492px-087.png 08 (17).jpg Xb1k96811-1.jpg Tumblr m5zvm7pGpi1qc1tpr.jpg Mamian.jpg Tumblr m5zv8hRokO1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5zvb3RGqc1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5zvhtH1ku1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfih035KpM1qbxtzdo1 500.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Alessandra Cannito as Nora *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Brendan McMurtry-Howlett as Drake Lempkey *Colette Micks as Doctor *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Leo Vernick as Detective Absences *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone |-| Quotes= *J.T.: (to Toby) "I'm going to go get me a big bowl of Liberty, I mean oatmeal." *Liberty: "I still love you." J.T.: "I have a girlfriend, Mia, who I really, really, like!" Liberty: "Do you love her?!" J.T.: "Yes of course I do." Liberty: "Then why are you standing here talking to me?" J.T.: "I don't know." *Nurse: "His aorta was punctured. Its a main artery and... we couldn't repair the damage...... He didn't make it." Toby: "What?... *nervously chuckles* You're joking..." Nurse: "I'm sorry... your brother's gone." *J.T. (Final Line): "You guys slay me with your humor." *Manny: "Okay, let's take the testosterone down a notch." *Manny: "Does Mexico know you've taken all of their tequila?" *Sean: "Emma, are you wasted?" Emma: "The question is: am I wasted enough?" *Sean: "Margarita, meet waste basket. Waste basket, meet margarita." *J.T.: (to Liberty) "It's your party, you can cry if you want to." |-| Featured Music= *''"My Little Birdie"'' by The Nice Device *''"Femmelicious"'' by Femme *''"Today Is Your Lucky Day"'' by The Salads *''"Drop It Hot"'' by Femme *''"We Do Supersonic"'' by Shinjuku Zulu *''"Hustler"'' by Femme *''"Be My Woman, Be My Man"'' by Shinjuku Zulu |-| Links= *Watch Rock This Town on YouTube *Watch Rock This Town on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes